Puberty randomness
by blazinggig-fox
Summary: Realted to Have you hit puberty. This time Tala's the teller. Warnings, humur, fainting, funny, puberty, name calling.


I wrote this for everyone that's reading my stories! Thx so much! This is VERY rabdom... You know me! Enjoy!

I do not own Beyblade.

Mission: Puberty management

It's been couple of weeks since 12 year old Tala had found the joys of puberty. He didn't notice _much difference, _so he thought his family won't notice much. But he was wrong. It all started when Tala went on winter break and had a trip to Moscow, Russia to visit rest of his family. So on the air plane Tala was bored of watching cheesy movies, having too much coke and making too many trips to the loo. Also, he _hated _the crying bables, old smelly people, fat arsed people, that was sitting beside him and squishing him in between.

"eww..." groaned Tala trying to ignore the fat person as he snored loudly and leaned his head on Tala's shoulder.

'ew ew ew... get off get off!" moaned Tala trying to tip the fat guy's head over to the other side. But that didn't help much. Suddenly the guy yelled, HAMBURGER!!! And thrusted his hand and grabbed Tala's balls and squeezed hard.

"AHH!" Tala yelled in response and slapped the guy's hand away. That hurt ALOT. Especially when Tala got his _manhood, _if you know what I mean.

"go grab your own, not mine..." Tala hissed at the snoring man while clutching his members.

Tala hated that airplane trip. The fat guy spilled drinks on his pants, burped in his face, snored beside him, squished him, and grossed him out inside and out.

When Tala came out of the baggage department he could see his aunt, those two annoying cousins, his uncle, waving at him and calling his name.

"Hi Tala! I haven't seen you in such a long time! I missed you so much!" cried Aunt Yelena as she hugged him before he could react.

"I've noticed you've grown alot since the last time!" smiled Uncle Surgay, comparing Tala's size to his size.

"you got _that_ right..." mumbled Tala under his breath.

After getting hugs and kisses from the adults, Tala turned towards his cousins and said with a dark grin,

"I see you haven't changed at all, Alexander."

"I still see you are a big meanie still, only bigger now!" Alexander stuck his tongue out at Tala.

"Ya! Tala's a big poopy head!" joined in Bella, who was the younger cousin.

"wow, you just can't keep your insults to yourself for even 5 minutes." Sighed Tala as he shook his head a few times.

At night after they had dinner out and played in the snow, (Tala stuffed a snowball in Alexander's pants, caused alot of screaming.) His Aunt forced him to take a shower.

"but I'm clean."

"no you're not. You just came from the airplane."

Tala sighed and took the towel and undressed himself. When he was completely naked and was going to climb into the tub, BAM! The door swung open and Alexander and Bella charged in without any notification.

"OH MY GOD!!! Get outta HERE!!!" Yelled Tala as his face turned pink and quickly wrapped the towel around him.

"Hm? Why?" asked Alexander and Bella not knowing what's going on. (They are still young, Alexander's 9 and Bella's 7.)

"JUST GET OUT!!!"

"NO!"

"why not?!"

"Because..."

"what?!"

"can I take a shower with you?"

Tala was speechless when he heard that. The answer was a definite NO.

"no!"

"why not? Can Bella than?"

"that's even more no!"

"But we always take a shower together!"

"what?! Really?!"

"Ya remember when you were 10?"

Tala thought back 2 years ago. He remembered that he and Alexander got dirty one day from falling in the mud and they took a shower together. But that was then and now is now.

"well, for your information Alexander, I'm NOT 10 anymore!"

Tala crossed his arms and looked sternly at Alexander. Later on that same night Tala had to sleep in the same bed as Alexander. Everything was pretty normal until the morning. When Tala woke up. He looked around and found that Alexander was still sleeping. Tala smirked at the pathetic sight of his snoring cousin. But he wasn't smirking anymore when he realized a damp spot on his side of the bed. Then he felt his crotch was hard.

"_Damn it! Why now?!" _thought Tala as he quickly went to the bathroom and got a towel. He quickly cleaned up his _mess_, so his cousin won't wake up.

"Tala? You're awake?" called uncle Surgay from the other room.

"Ya, I'm just cleaning up my mess." Replied Tala.

"hm? What mess?" Uncled Surgay came into the room. He saw a damp spot on the bed and suddenly wetting the bed came into his head.

"Tala, don't tell me you've wet the bed."

"I didn't pee my pants!"

"then what happened?"

"I kinda _wet _the bed as in having a _wet dream_."

"Oh, you hit puberty? Is that why your voice sounds deeper and more man- like?" Uncle Surgay sounds surprised.

"um...ya?!"

"does your parents know?"

"my dad does...but not my mom."

'Then I shall call her and tell her your miracle."

"...sure?"

"how long did you get it anyways?"

"couple of weeks maybe."

Uncle Surgay picked up the phone and dialled the numbers.

"hello?" answered a female voice through the phone. It was Tala's mom.

"yes hi! How are you? I have some news about Tala..."

"oh? What news?"

Uncle Surgay told her everything.

"Tala had WA-?

Tala heard a Thump, and an oh no! From the other side of the phone. Tala's mom had fainted from the news.

"Hey there, sorry 'bout that." Answered Mr Ivanov. "she's fine. Just a little faint. She'll wake up. So, Surgay? Found out Tala's little secret?"

"yup yuppity yup!" replied Uncle Surgay laughing.

"Tala, you could have told them before this happened, aren't you proud that you're a man now?"

"aren't I always a guy though?"

"well, then aren't you proud that you're a REAL man? Ha ha ha ha h ah a..."

"just...be quiet."

"Ta Da!" Tala exclaimed happily.

"Real man...?" Kai laughed.

"That's not funny... _Hi-chan._"

"oh, it's VERY funny...poopy head! Ha ha ha..."

"I hate it when people call me poopy head!"

"well too bad...poopy head!"

"shut up Hiwatari!"

"okay...(poopy head.)"

The end

okay...Enjoyed it? Like more? Well I'm writing more! poopy head lol... I luv ur reviews! more the merrier! Requests? I might grant that wish! So, anyone? Reviews? Request? anything?


End file.
